


Manga and Hospital Blues

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Comedy, Drama, Evangelion references, Everybody's gay for Big Boss, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Multiple pairings friendly, Sailor Moon References, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz, the manga fan, according to Peace Walker? This writes itself! References to Sailormoon and Evangelion within. Chronologically-speaking, this includes MGSV The Phantom Pain SPOILERS. My contribution to AO3's #IFDShare 2016 event!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manga and Hospital Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Some Twitter buddies of mine subconsciously inspired this, so props to them (you know who you are)! The fic title's a reference to the MGS Peace Walker Peace and Kazuhira Blues album—Check it out if you haven't yet, it's pretty interesting and amusing stuff. As with my fic True, any proofreading errors here are my own!

Although he was certainly grateful to still be among the living, the overall situation was rather… unexpected. Kazuhira Miller, mostly recovered from his injuries from a month ago, was just plain _bored_ sitting within his hospital room—located somewhere within the mainland U.S. as far as he could tell. If he was lucky, perhaps David would pay him a visit as he occasionally did. Kaz could use the company.

The whole situation of his old student's recent exploits had certainly made the former FOXHOUND Hell Master's blood run cold. Kaz had been administered to an Alaskan hospital, miraculously discovered barely clinging to life within his otherwise secluded cabin. His would-be killer had intentionally shot only to wound.

David had mentioned Liquid—that brat Eli—impersonated Miller during Solid Snake's mission to stop Metal Gear Rex. Solid had plenty of assistance from Emmerich's son and Colonel Campbell's niece, but... Wounded instead of outright murdered? Clearly, an old _friend_ of his wasn't following Liquid's orders. Where _was_ Big Boss, Snake, these days? From Miller's understanding, Big Boss had gone completely off the map—presumed dead as a result of his battle with David during Operation Intrude F014, but Miller knew his ex-friend better than that. The man was made of stronger stuff.

As for the "unknown leader" of Outer Heaven during Solid Snake's mission, Operation Intrude N313… Kaz shut his eyes. He'd rather not remember someone he admired in such a depressing way.

A knock on the door was the perfect distraction from his mental anguish.

"Come in." He forced his voice to sound light, casual.

Kaz's eyebrow shot straight up. Always surreal to see David enter the room in casual attire—jeans and a black t-shirt—but that Emmerich boy was wearing his lab coat. Didn't he have other things to wear, or was the twenty-five year old subtly trying to impress the nurses with his scientist credentials? The scene was especially odd with the younger of the two men carrying an arm-full of manga. At least David had the sense to not walk around everywhere in that silly bandana of his.

"Is it already _that_ boring to chat with me, kid?" Kaz snorted, albeit good-naturedly. Recent developments simply left him too mentally exhausted to keep up his bitter attitude from twenty-one years prior.

"Come on now, don't be that way!" The kid that usually went by his nickname Otacon set the many manga volumes—in Japanese—on Miller's hospital nightstand. Kaz raised an eyebrow yet again. Looked like various volumes of _Sailormoon_ alongside the somewhat newly released _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ Volume 9. Nice.

The man began skimming through a random volume of _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon_. Looked like a recent renewal edition— _Shinsouban—_ as there were some color pages and the chapters had been reorganized. "I didn't know you could read in Japanese.", he commented to Otacon.

Kaz casually asked in his other tongue, "How much do you understand?"

Feeling more than flustered due to being put on the spot, Otacon nervously stammered in Japanese, "N-not very much. It's just fun to practice."

Reverting to English, Otacon continued, "Sailor Moon's cute because of the characters, but I think Eva's my favorite with the giant robots and all."

David just snorted. Giant robots. Of course. "Don't you just mean Meta—"

Otacon pushed his glasses up his nose while glancing calmly at his friend. "Dave, please. We're trying to have a conversation here. Can't you go on about Metal Gears some other time?"

Arms crossed, the mercenary plopped down in the chair adjacent to Hal's, sulking. _Hmph._

"So, David." Hell Master didn't even bother hiding his smirk. "What's _your_ favorite anime and manga?"

David couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at the question. In all honesty, he _had_ been slowly slipping into nerdy interests—no thanks to Otacon, of course. Understanding the word "chibi" meant a line had been crossed somewhere, in David's mind.

"Eh. I don't really have any particular favorite titles. Mecha anime is fun, and there are some J-Pop artists I like. J-Rock's good too."

"You just don't want your super cool image ruined, huh?" Miller was actually grinning from ear to ear as his former pupil's cheeks turned slightly red.

Without shame, Hal cheerfully piped up, "My favorite anime girls are Ami-chan and Ritsuko. They're so cool and smart~"

"Huh, really?" Kaz blinked. "I think Minako's adorable myself."

David actually laughed, unintentionally letting his knowledge of _Sailormoon_ slip. Realizing this too late, he made a mental note to pick on Otacon later. "You just have a thing for blondes, don't you, Master?"

Kaz didn't need to be unintentionally reminded of Cecile, now. Let alone the irritating reminder that his gray roots were showing. No real time to do much personal grooming with his days of drinking alone, simply fed up with everything. At least when Kaz was finally out of the hospital, he'd be sure to dye it blonde. Despite his extended hospital stay, he was technically fine these days. Not having a home to go back to anymore, alongside recently being transferred to this current hospital for observation…Miller certainly needed the rest. Too much stress; these past twenty-something years.

Perhaps once he was given clearance to leave, he'd look up Campbell and stay with him for awhile, get back on his feet. Or maybe he'd even stay with David and Hal, depending on what they were up to?

***

Thinking about the past had naturally brought Kaz's line of thought to a rather particular topic…

He cautiously, gently, asked the young man who looked more and more like Big Boss everyday, "Hey, what do you remember about Operation Intrude N313?"

David thought for a long moment, then shrugged. That question was certainly out of the blue, and not exactly a pleasant memory at that. All he could remember was horrifying body shrapnel. Multiple facial scars. A prosthetic arm, different from the Master's arm and leg replacements. He had seen Big Boss back at FOXHOUND merely days prior, and he looked completely normal during their fight in Zanzibarland.

That could only have meant one thing. Something Snake in no way wanted to think about. Both stressful operations left David a drunken, isolated, mess in the Alaskan wilderness with only his huskies for company. Miller couldn't blame David after the emotional stress, even PTSD, he clearly endured from both operations involving Big Boss. The man who was his father, but wanted nothing to do with the three boys, due to Zero's project.

"Everything was sort of a blur for me; I was just acting off of instinct. He…seemed completely different, but I had no real time to think about it. Why do you ask?"

The words had gone unsaid, but Snake clearly remembered getting in a few good punches before "Big Boss" could use his prosthetic arm against this rookie. Blows to the face, against his deeply embedded forehead shrapnel, had thrown the sixty-three year old in for serious loop—he began laughing uncontrollably before vomiting blood. Snake took the opportunity to fire a rocket launcher, then quickly got the hell out. No time to confirm or deny successful handiwork with the NATO bombings occurring any moment.

David felt sick to his own stomach once all was said and done, once he had returned home. His tears mixed in with sweat, the entire situation just felt _wrong_ , being forced to murder his CO in the heat of the moment. As he'd eventually find out, his commanding officer was very much alive and well—and more closely related to David than either man would care to acknowledge.

Suspicions sadly confirmed, then. Venom probably was long…Kaz sighed. Although he never really liked Quiet, who apparently vanished after activating the English strain in the Afghan deserts, surely she would've returned—finding a way to stay alive—to be at Venom's side in his final moments? Certainly she would've kept an eye on her beloved from the shadows. Whether Outer Heaven had blown up around them or she had found some means to bring them both to safety despite the other causalities, and Venom's own injuries…

Hell Master nonchalantly shook his head, as if he'd been casually discussing the weather. "No reason."

This stressful turn in discussion had the unfortunate side effect of causing David to pocket himself for his Lucky Strikes. He really _really_ didn't want to think about the man who claimed to be his father during Zanzibarland, or the horrifyingly real possibility of a body double—that he killed a possibly innocent man and his soldiers—in Outer Heaven…Where did he put his damn smokes anyway?!

"Uh, Dave?" Hal gently reminded his best friend, "This is a no-smoking ward."

"Well, shit.", the mercenary muttered under his breath. Forcing himself to sound upbeat, Snake cheerfully began, "C'mon, Otacon. Let's give the Master some rest."

"Huh? But I wanted to talk with Miller- _sensei_ about which anime's his absolute favorite! We haven't even in-depth discussed our anime girlfriends or analyzed the deep mysteries of _Eva_ yet!"

David had to practically push Hal out the door, which was easy considering the younger of the two didn't work out too often. "Damn it, Otacon! Now's not the time!"

Snake's nicotine fix wasn't a desperate itch he had to scratch, or anything.

Kaz inwardly winced while managing a chuckle at their comedy routine. "Thanks for the manga, Hal. I'll return them when I'm done."

Otacon poked his head through the door, while David was half-way lighting up in the pristine white hallways as a passing nurse stopped him. Placing the unlit cigarette behind his ear, he began flirting with the nurse, who hastily explained she was in a hurry. Hm, his game was off. Maybe a sign he should look up Meryl and make amends? They were barely together for a month. His abruptly up and leaving one morning—after Hal's gradual suggestions of together looking into starting Philanthropy—definitely wasn't the smartest decision on his part.

David broke out of his thoughts at his buddy's reply to Master, "Ah, don't worry about returning them. I have plenty of extra copies laying around the apartment. We'll see you later, okay? Give Dave a call if you need anything."

Extra copies, huh? Hopefully Otacon wouldn't let his hobby become an outright obsession—he was a smart young man, and clearly David's dear friend.

Kaz gave a mock-salute, cozily leaning back into his bed. "Will do." The biggest irritant of his hospital stay was not having his aviators anymore. Apparently a certain someone had stolen them after Kaz had been shot. Typical behavior for that backstabber! Kaz could see just fine without his sunglasses, despite minor cataracts these days. They simply gave him comfort of avoiding direct eye contact with people.

Opening up _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ manga Volume 9 with his prosthetic, he was curious to see how differently Kaworu would be portrayed compared to the anime series—Would Kaz be in for a surprise!

Come to think of it, Snake looked a little different to Kaz. Older, naturally, since they had last properly seen each other, but David _was_ only thirty-three. He seemed more visibly worn down, alongside some occasional strands of gray against his short brown hair and slight stubble. He secretly hoped David wasn't planning on growing out an actual beard. Despite never admitting such, it unnerved Kaz to look at Dave. The boy looked so similar to _him_ , for obvious reasons, but still.

Struck with the realization of why David was looking older, Kaz shook his head. He wondered if the third son—George, wasn't it—was already showing the effects of the accelerated aging, too? Miller hadn't bothered to keep intel on Eli after that kid had left Diamond Dogs—he'd been presumed dead in the island bombing, anyway. It didn't really surprise Kaz that Eli managed to survive. Whatever. Kaz did his best to train David during their FOXHOUND days. All he could do was hope Snake would take care of that body of his.

***

About a half hour into reading his comic, Miller thought he saw something by the window, out of the corner of his eye. A silhouette? He froze, panic setting in, instinct kicking in. Not like he had any guns on hand to defend himself.

Maintaining an air of cool and thankful his hospital door was closed so he wouldn't alarm any passerby, Kaz carefully began, "You here to finish what you started?" The various manga volumes lay more than forgotten, scattered across his lap.

A familiar chuckle, but surprisingly, the mock Texan-drawl was long gone. Instead, he sounded…

Calculated. Theatrical. The best way Miller could describe Ocelot these days.

"Oh, no. I'm just here paying a visit. Nice place your friends transferred you to."

Miller's mouth felt dry, as the memories of their private chat twenty-one years ago came flooding back. How they had to get used to coexisting, how one of them would eventually have to kill the other due to their conflicting views on Big Boss… "What do you want?"

"He would've wanted you to live. It was an unspoken promise I shared with him."

Kaz thought his heart stopped. He chose his own words carefully, knowing _they_ could be listening in, anywhere, with their web of control. "So…he's dead?"

"Hm, who's to say? An old friend of mine—I'm sure you remember her, you spoke with her during his coma—hasn't kept me up-to-date. She's been swamped working alongside a nice couple she met some ten years ago."

Was that a glimmer of hope, off in the horizon? What was Eva doing helping…What on Earth were those three up to these days? Was _he_ still out there, somewhere, alive or not?!

Too many questions that Kaz needed immediate answers to, damn the risks involved.

"Ocelot…" Miller growled dangerously, anxiety-ridden while desperately wanting to cling onto some measure of hope.

Ocelot just laughed. "Don't run off on me, now. I'll find _you_ if you're needed."

Miller would be useful, in his own way—more importantly, John would definitely want to see him again. Getting Liquid out of the picture—thanks to Solid Snake's help—had been easy enough. Next, came time for Ocelot to gradually manipulate Solidus while fooling The System. If all went according to long-term plans, the inferior son would never even realize Ocelot and Eva—the boy's own mother—were banking on him. Banking on Snake to gradually destroy the System, and save John. Adam would continue committing his various sins along the way—his line of work never had been easy—but since everyone wanted John back, out of that Patriot-induced coma, burning in Hell would be more than worth it.

Ocelot turned to leave, expression grim. His gray ponytail flipped over his shoulder, he sighed as mental fatigue set in. Soon enough, it'd be time to play his brand-new role. He glanced down at his amputated right hand.

 _It's all to bring back John. It's all for Mother's_ _w_ _ill to come to light._ He'd remind himself, passionately hating the idea of becoming the "Boss" he had secretly loathed. After so many years, Ocelot never could forgive Liquid—Eli—for his petulant behavior at Diamond Dogs Mother Base. Not to mention Liquid's overall stuck-up attitude before the Shadow Moses Incident occurred.

Aside from Venom Snake, no one had ever come close to replicating John's charisma or military prowess. There would never be another Boss. In these current times, there was only room for one Snake, and he had blown away everyone's expectations.

Still…Adam wasn't denied a little fun before business matters took a serious turn, now was he?

"By the way: Nice collection of girly magazines you have there."

Ocelot couldn't help but get one last quip in. Miller's enraged reply, fading in the distance as Adam walked off through the chilled morning, was music to the spy's ears. Ocelot could just picture the books falling from Miller's lap onto the hospital bed as he frantically searched for the nearest object to chuck towards the window.

"THEY'RE JAPANESE COMICS AND THEY'RE AN ART FORM IN THEIR OWN RIGHT."

=End=

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I just like some sense of hope within the MGS universe, okay? Finally, a fic that's not my AU canon divergence but somewhat more in-line with the series itself. For anybody that does want to analyze the deep mysteries of Eva (heh), I'll point you over to Evageeks dot org. I staffed there for almost 10 years myself. There's even an MGS thread in the Video Games section.
> 
> Otacon and Ocelot are probably my favorite of the later gen cast members while with Phantom Pain's release, it's more or less tied with BB and Venom for the original gen cast (Ocelot's pretty incredible throughout)...Female cast is definitely tied with Quiet/The Boss/Eva, though.
> 
> On that note, I think this will be my last hurrah for returning to fanfics, unless something new down the line captures my interest, again. I'm not giving up on my own fiction (short?) story, either, one that I've had in the back-burner for well over 10+ years now. It will certainly be a reality someday and in some form (possibly digital). I just have to juggle hectic real life alongside it!
> 
> Thanks to all my readers and reviewers from the past and present: Your constant feedback has helped tremendously. Seriously, you folks rock. And I'm still around on the vast Internets, so don't be afraid to drop me a line here if you'd like to just chat! 
> 
> "Peace!"


End file.
